Transformers (SRA)
The Race to which the robot characters of Super Robot Academy, belong to.Their scientific name is Techno-Morph/Technomorph and it is what they use to refer to themselves. They are also called Axionians. Origins They originate from a robot planet like the Transformers of the official series/franchise and the Rodanians. Appearance As Protoforms, they appear as humanoids made of metal, metal/robot skeletons covered in muscles made of synthetic metal fibers and minimal body armor. Their chests are covered in organically shaped armor and their muscles also have minimal armor. In robot mode, their bodies now also sport pieces of their alternate mode as armor and additional armor covering their internal protoform structure. This Super Structure is also where most of their weapon components are located, though almost every one can form a plasma cannon. Transformers are typically around fifteen to twenty feet tall, with some as tall as thirty to forty feet. Minicons This miniature sub-species is visually the same as their larger counterparts aside from their size. When in robot mode, they are the sise of an adult human or a child technomorph. Some bots can transform into a full size vehicle but have a human size robot mode. These are not Minicons, as Minicons all have the power to Power Link and transform into small vehicles or mini versions of them. They are simply short normal bots. Minicons were considered 'fairies' of the transformers, small versions of themselves with fantastic powers. They have not been seen often and when in groups of at least three they can use their Power Link powers to great effects. Before the arrival of Females, Minicons were often fought over by their larger counterparts for their Power Link abilities. The name was also used as an insult for short bots. Biology Transformers are robotic life forms, that is to say they are not truly machines even if their biology share similarities with such things. *'Protoform/Endoskeleton': The base form all Transformers are born with, ignoring the differences in height, all Endoskeletons are basically the same except for the face, which is the only part of the endoskeleton visible after an acquired alternate mode. The endoskeleton can partially collapse into itself, twist and turn to facilitate transformation. It also generates the exoskeleton and provides the power for the weaponry they use. Made of Proto-Matter,Ethium it can produce mass to use to make an exoskeleton and provide weapons with ammo. **'Magnetic Joints': They reduce friction and add to their physical strength and ability. *'Exoskeleton': The armor every transformer wears which becomes their alternate mode and armor. They are generated from their endoskeleton and outside debris and controlled by their Transformation Cog. Its full name is a Programmed Exoskeletal Molecular Armor. Because of its nature it is not alive and serves only to protect the Protoform within while serving as powered armor and a source for weaponry. **'Cydraulics': Their muscles, they are so named because they are self cooling. *'Transformation Cog': One of the three most important organs in a transformer's body, bio-mechanical and part of bio-circuit system, thus it cannot be easily reproduced. Despite its name is is a spherical mass of metal parts around an orb which controls energy flow and directs the endoskeleton and exoskeleton's movement of parts to facilitate transformation. Without it a Transformer cannot conjure weapon, let alone transform. Damage to this can lead to death. *'Spark Chamber': The Heart of a transformer, it holds the Spark, the life force/soul/heart of a transformer. Destruction of this means certain death. *'Bio Circuits': The nervous system of a transformer, they behave like circuits but their structure is more similar to nervous systems in organics. *'Sensors': They help a bot sense the world around them (hence the name). They connect to the Brain Module via Bio-Circuits. Sensors work by converting physical and/or chemical input into electronic signals the brain module can understand **'Olfactory Sensors': Located where one would expect. That grant a bot a sense of smell. **'Photonic/Optical Sensors/ Optics': Or just eyes, they work in the same way, but can also be used to project images. Bots can also change the color of their eyes, they are naturally blue but the Darkcons make their eyes red. **'Physical Sensors': The sense of touch. They are part of the Protoform but connect to the exoskeleton to some degree. *'Cerebral/Brain Module': Resembling a sphere with numerous circular connection ports, it is literally the brain of a transformer, holding their memories etc. It holds all of the main important Bio-Circuits **'Logic Circuits': The circuits that control reasoning deduction **'Mathematical circuits': The circuits that control mathematical thought/computation **'Awareness Circuits': The circuits that supposedly hold the core consciousness (personality) of a bot, they are the circuits that take in sensory input. **'Memory Circuits': As their name implies they hold memories. They are also called data tracks **'Equilibrium Circuits': Provide a sense of balance **'Servo Circuits': The part of the module that controls the servo (limbs) of the bot. Directly connected to the Servo Circuits. *'Digestive System': Transformers have a digestive system for processing non-Engen fuel. The process is not too dissimilar to engines but done electrically, because of this they do not need to breath. It is effectively an engine which ignites fuel into plasma and distributes it around the body, to become Engen. With Engen, the substance is simply absorbed into their body upon ingestion. *'Voice Box': It transforms a bots electronic noises into audible words. Even without it other bots can understand the bot in question. It is a bio mechanism and thus not easily recreated. Durability Techno-Morphs are rather durable. Their armor is immune to conventional bullets at least. Their bodies also have a sort of 'protective aura' generated by their sparks and bio-circuits that serves as a makeshift force field protecting them from blaster fire to conventional forms of radiation. It should be noted that this is not the same for every mech, the stronger the bot, the stronger their shield. Endoskeletons, are also composed of highly dense material, adding to their physical strength and ability. Their Sparks are also paramount to their survival. Even if damage is done to the brain, they could still survive. However, the destruction of the brain, can send a shock to the spark, causing it to fail. Damage to the Transformation Cog can cause a system shut down, even if they stay conscious, but a destroyed spark is the end. Offensive Ability In modern times, TechnoMorphs are incredibly dangerous to fight. Each one is strong, bearing the strength of a hi-tech machine, but their weapons technology is also dangerous. The average blaster/plasma cannon can take out the normal Earth tank in one hit. A small group of full trained bots on either side, is enough to devastate an entire planet. Generations/ History and Legends * The Age of Myth: An unrecorded time from which many legends were passed down, in particular the tales of a pantheon of robotic gods, who ruled over the young Mechanoid race. Tales speak of a war between them over the freedom of the Mechanoid race. The First Prime is believed by some to have been the last of these gods. * 1st Generation: The first recorded generation. These were bots that appeared to be steampunk, they had sparks but were composed of steam powered technology and lacked the ability to transform. Brass made up a lot of the bodies. Under the guidance of the first Prime, they advanced to the second generation. ** This Generation did not have the Ability to Transform ** They experimented in advance technologies limited only by their energy and technological restraints. ** They were ruled by a Council of Elders. ** Before peace was brokered, they were splintered into many tribes each ruled by a Magnus. ** There also legends of a war against 'invaders from the sky' * 2nd Generation: The generation that shifted to circuits instead of steam powered technology, the First Great Upgrade, it also began using other forms of energy, Shale Oil, Fission Reactors, Fusion Reactors. Engen was first discovered during this period, though it has existed before in the Spark Fields. The first recorded civil war happened during this time and was ended by the appearance of the First Transformers, the Second Great Upgrade. ** It is unknown what began the war, but it is believed to have been over energy ** It is during this time that the First Prime disappeared, leaving behind the Matrix for a successor, whether this was before or after the war is unknown. ** This was the Age of Exploration after the war, during which space travel was achieved. They eventually began their third great war, fighting the various organic star empires who refused to treat them as equals. ** It was a Prime of this era who developed Proto-Matter, beginning the next Great Upgrade. * 3rd Generation: The present generation, after the era of false and failure primes, a rebellion broke out creating the Darkcons in response to overpopulation issues, social segregation and economic inequality. During the war Minicons came to be fought over by both sides. The war ended with the seeming destruction of the Matrix and the Banishment of the Darkcons. ** With the Matrix lost, the title of Prime was replaced with Magnus, with Prime becoming the equivalent of Captain or Commander. ** Believed by some to be the next Upgrade, the Female Gender is invented to allow for continued reproduction for the Transformer Race. ** In effort to deal with the sudden Kishin issue and bolster goodwill between other races, 'Super Robot Academies are founded across the galaxy. Generations * Age of Myth: Began-unknown-but ended at the dawn of the first age. It is also called the Dawn Time/Age of First Dawn or Golden Age. * 1st Generation: Began 2.5 million years ago. Called the Age of Wrath. * 2nd Generation: Began 2 million years ago. Called the Age of Expansion * 3rd Generation: Began 300,000 years to present. Now Called the Age of Evolution. The First Prime Called the greatest and most powerful Prime to ever exist, the first Prime came and united the early tribes into the first great era of civilization for the TechnoMorphs. He ruled until the end of the First Civil war and the appearance of the first Transformers. He left behind his Matrix to be taken up by a successor. All Primes are supposedly his 'Disciples of sort' and are meant to follow in his footsteps. There are many tales about the First Prime, many say he was the first transformer, which is why he left when the now 'Transformers' earned their name. Others say he was the physical manifestation of the 'creator' projected through the matrix he carried. Those that believe this, say his was the 'voice' heard by Primes from the Matrix. Another Legend about him states the he was the last of the of a tribunal of deities, who fought an entity called 'Tribunal'. Terrorcons A monster of legend, they were mechanoid undead created by the blood of the 'Destroyer' and lived to feed on the sparks of the living. Their presence is said to weaken the living. Some believe the Kishin to be their modern descendants. Predacons Monstrous transformers who took on beast modes. It was the legends about them that made the Technomorphs resistant to the ideas of beast modes. To be specific they were said to turn into dragon like robots and were hunted down by the First Prime. Female Transformers As a result of the great war, the Original Matrix was lost, resulting in the Well of Sparks shutting down. Because of this, new means of reproduction were needed. Scientist eventually came up with a new gender of Transformer. These 'female' besides having a more feminine form, house Protoform production technology and repurposed, Engen Matrix, stored in their chests. They use the Engen Matrixes and their own spark to generate a new one in the forming Protoform. This process is very dangerous as they are effectively overloading their sparks and using the excess to jump start a new one. They do this by using the Chromosomes (Primal/Molecular schematics) of themselves and other transformers, which they gain by scanning the 'father' by physical touch. Their appearance radically changed the life cycle of Transformers, but some purist bots see them as abominations or second class citizens. Because of their nature they are considered not fit for fighting which also attributes to them being treated differently, both negatively and chivalrously. They are much better at multi tasking than their 'male'. The truth is however, they came into being during the middle of the war and it was only after that, when the reproductive abilities were realized that they were recognized as a second gender. Transformation *'Transforming': When Transformers transform, their Endoskeletons are the things that truly change, thanks to their T-Cogs, they can expand and contract their limbs, flatten the rib cages, partially collapse in their skulls. The exoskeleton is little more than covering which can be easily regenerated, changed and replaced. The changes to their endoskeleton are all so they can fit in their alternate forms, it should be noted that these transformations are not as extreme with their native alternate modes. *'Mass Displacement': Another function of the T-Cog is that it compress and expand mass concerning the Endoskeleton. This will determine which form a bot would prefer as it is the form without any stress. It is for this reason bots choose forms with similar mass. *'Differences': Even though they hide themselves as vehicles, that does not mean they are bound by the same specs as the machine they are mimicing. Inside the machine's parts are more advance versions that use Ethium plasma energy and at times even appear biomechanical. Transfomers in vehicle mode can easily out perform the machine they are mimicking. History Their earliest known is history if of their first civilization, where all were one, save a group of renegades who were eventually defeated. However that empire descended into civil war. Its remnants became tribes ruled over by the numerous Magnuses. Following their disappearance, one bot rose to be the single prime and ruled with a senate composed of prior Magnus, like the first civilization in a 'golden age'. However there was much corruption during that time and eventually civil war broke out leading to the Maxigons and the Darkcons, in the great war. Currently, the Maxigons rule their homeworld and hold relatively friendly alliances with numerous races across the cosmos in a Common Wealth. Life Cycle Original Life Cycle *Matrix Forged: The Matrix either created a spark which was then added to a blank Protoform, or a Protoform was already prepared and given a spark. The spark may have also been harvested from the Spark Fields, or Engen mines. *Alt Mode Chosen: The Protoform was not considered an 'adult' until they chose their first alternate form which would then determine their place in society. This choice was often chosen for them and was part of the reason for the great war. Second Life Cycle * Spark Found: A spark would be found. * Pod: The spark would be put in a pod filled with Engen and Proto-Matter, forming a body of its own, base on its CNA. * Hatchling: The new Protoform emerges from its pod and eventually grows up to full adult size. * Alt Mode Chosen: The Protoform chooses its first Alt Mode. New Life Cycle *Conceived: Miniature Protoforms are now created inside a femal Transformer, they are created using the Genetic Information of a male (to create a male) and/or themselves (to create another female). The process involves the precreated Protoform and the mother overloading her spark to create new ones for her children. This process is dangerous as it can kill her. With the introduction of Females, came the introduction of such concepts as 'brothers' and 'sisters and 'parents'. *Childhood: Young Protoforms grow up, consuming Engen to gain mass and grow to adult size. They are generally under the care of their mother. *Alt Mode Chosen: When it is determined that they will not grow any further they then chose their alternate mode Forging This was the process by which the body was created, it is a word that comes from the ancient times when bodies were built, the same way human built their machine in the late 20th century. It refers to when a body was built, be it either pod or by femme. Specifically when their body was complete, or when a protoform was released from its matrix/pod. Groups * The Maxigons: The 'good' bots, they focus mainly on explorations and peaceful pursuits but have taken up the role of protectors for much of the galaxy. * Darkcons: The Evil bots, banished from their homeworld, they plot for universal domination. * Amacons: Female Bots, they were former Maxigons or Darkcons who ran away to be free of the prejudice against their gender. Trivia * They were originally intended to be the descendants of the Rodanians but the logic behind that fell through. Category:Transformers Category:Super Robots Category:Super Robot Academy Category:Races